My Oh My
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Song Fic! To the Song "My oh My" by Aqua. Mostly about C.C and Lelouch. I feel this songs fits the series and these twos story so, READ/REVIEW and Enjoy!


_Ever since I've watched Code Geass, every time I listen to "My Oh My" now I ALWAYS think of C.C and Lelouch. And I don't know. _

_So, seeing as I can't make a music video, I decided to make a song fic._

_So, this is my second song fic. So, go easy and ENJOY!_

_Song Used_

_Aqua: My Oh My (does not belong to me)_

_Code Geass does not belong to me, if it did, it be a whole lot different then whats showing lol_

_Pairing C.C/Lelouch (Kinda)_

--

Code Geass

Lelouch of The Rebellion

My Oh My

--

The music played softly in the background as C2 sat boredly on the bed, as she watched Lelouch from the window. As the words hit her ears and filled her mind, her eyes followed Lelouch's every move. His gestures as he passed by teachers and his friends. His muffled voice as he was barely audible from such a distance away. Though here, doing what he was doing now, he was just a normal teenage boy...but on the battle field, he was like a king.

_My oh My_

_Do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To have there kingdom, baby, tell me why?_

_My oh My_

_Do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To rule there country, baby, you and I?_

_If you were my King..._

_My oh My_

_Do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To have there kingdom, baby, tell me why?_

_My oh My_

_Do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To rule there country, baby, you and I?_

C2 turned away for a second and she looked over to the radio and she thought quietly. "Do you wanna say goodbye to something, Lelouch? Do you want a kingdom, with both you and I ruling?" She then turned away and she continued to watch Lelouch, and memories came to mind.

--

C2 quickly sat up, the little container she was in had been opened and as the sides fell away from around her and as the liquid drained she arched her back and threw her head up. Her hair swung up and as she turned her head to the right, her eyes glanced over Lelouch and Suzaku. They where both laying on the ground in shock and awe at her, she was mostly only interested in Lelouch though. The two gazed at one another, and for a second there eyes locked, but that second was all it took for C2 to be convinced that her dream was soon to be reality.

_Little Princess in a terrible mess_

_A kingdom alone, but no love to confess_

_Dreams of a prince on a tall white horse_

_Runs like a spirit by the castle walls!_

_--_

C2 stood on top of a cliff in the distance of a Japanese ghetto, she stared down as Britannia Knightmares patrolled the place. Britannia Soldiers walked around, putting Japanese people together in groups. Beating a few here and there and killing others in a different area. She watched them all quietly and suddenly the routine was broken as Black Knights broke through the walls and buildings near by and they began to take out the Britannia Knightmares one by one, dropping them like flies. As C2 watched, a Black Knightmare quickly sped by and went flying heading down to the fight and as it began to skid down the mountain C2's walkie talkie began to beep.

Quickly Zero's Knightmare skidded down the mountain and he leaned back, lifting up his phone. "C2, I want you to return back to the base. We won't be needing you here tonight."

_Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm coming_

_Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin_

C2 blinked then she nodded a bit and she shut off her walkie talkie and she turned and walked away, sighing boredly. "Bye bye for now then..."

_My oh My, Don't you cry,_

_Cause there's no way I'm stayin_

_I will leave, say "bye bye", I'm going my way..._

--

Lelouch smiled looking over Nunnally after he laid her down for sleep. Quietly he stood up and made his way to the door, but then he stopped.

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch turned and Nunnally was holding her hand out smiling. Stepping back over Lelouch grabbed her hand and gripped it softly. "Yes Nunnally?"

Nunnally smiled and she turned her head, to face him. "Will you help make more origami with me tomorrow?"

Lelouch blinked then he sat down and gripped her hand tightly. "Of course Nunnally..."

"Thank you brother..." Nunnally then faced the ceiling and fell quiet as she fell asleep.

Outside the room C2 stood at the door, peaking in quietly. She looked over Lelouch quietly who sat at Nunnally side. He had Nunnally's hand tight in his own hand as he looked over her sleeping body. Sadness was in his eyes, even though he smiled softly.

A few moments later Lelouch stepped out of the room and he quickly headed down the hall and as C2 watched him, Lelouch would step into the moonlight from the windows and in his left eye the Geass flickered then vanished as he vanished into the darkness and C2 turned and looked up to the moon.

_Mystery deep in the royal heart_

_Crying at night, Don't wanna be apart_

_Prince, oh prince, are you really sincere?_

_Bet you one day your gonna disappear._

--

C2 opened her eyes, and she sat up slowly. Looking to the window she looked up to the moon, night time having rolled around. She sat there and stared at the moon quietly and in the background music was playing and looking over, she blinked softly.

_My oh My...oh_

_My oh My...oh_

_My oh My...oh_

_MY OH MY!_

Her attention was then turned hearing laughter outside the window. Standing she walked over and looked out and coming up the walk was Suzaku and Lelouch, talking and laughing with one another. Like best friends should. As C2 watched the two she raised a brow softly. In school the two where the closest friends ever, a couple that couldn't be taken apart, like brothers. But out on the battle field, they where the total opposite yet exactly alike and they where the worst enemies and foes ever! They where like kings on the opposite side of a chess board. Having pawns and knights. Suzaku the White King...and Lelouch the Black King. One thing Lelouch had though, that Suzaku didn't was a Black Queen. Who would be there through thick and thin, standing at her Kings side...to take over there Kingdom.

_My oh My,_

_Do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To have there Kingdom, baby tell me why?_

_My oh My,_

_Do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To rule there country, baby, you and I?_

_My oh My,_

_Do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To have there Kingdom, baby tell me why?_

_My oh My,_

_Do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To rule there country, baby, you and I?_

_If you were my King, I would be your queen..._

_If you were my King, I would be your queen..._

_--_

Well, there ya go. Second song fic I've ever done and I feel I did a much better job on this one. Oh, I didn't use all the song cause I felt I really didn't have to...I just used parts that I felt fit with the show and Lelouch and C.C. Anyway. ENJOY!

Review Plz!!


End file.
